Little things Penny and Leonard love about each other
by tonstar17
Summary: Not much reasons to be cheerful on the Lenny front recently, so I thought I cheers myself up and hopefully you guys with a bit of L/P feels. Chapter 1. Penny's thoughts. Chapter 2. Leonard's thoughts. I own Nothing.
1. Little things Penny loves about Leonard

**Little things Penny loves about Leonard**

Penny is laying in her bed next to Leonard, she is having trouble sleeping she snuggled in his embrace his arm around her as he spooned her. She thought how much she loved this man and the trials and tribulations that got them to where they are now. she though how he brings out the best in her, his blind infatuation, his devotion to her was one of the things she loved so much about Leonard.

She turned to face him watching him breathe slowly and how cute he looked sleeping, she loved watching him sleep, she thought of all the cute things that amazed her about him she loved how much he taught her about life and herself, she loved all the gifts he 'd given her and all the letters too, the snowflake from the North Pole, she smiled & thought how he makes her smile and the kindness and the gentleness he always showed her, she couldn't wait to marry Leonard. She loved his charm and charisma and the idea of so many things she wants to experience with him.

She remembered the Halloween party when Leonard stood up to Kurt and when she went over to 4A to see if he was ok. That was the first time they finally kissed, it was like fireworks going off. She remembers this little moaning sound he made and just knowing exactly what to do and telling her she was perfect, he adored her.

She loved the way he would rub her feet, he absolutely hates feet but would offer to give her a massage when they were sore from a long day of work, she smiled at the thought and how lucky she had been to find this wonderful man who would do anything for her. She wish he would wake up so she could gaze into those beautiful brown eyes that she adored, she had always told him he had kind eyes, as cheesy as that may sounds, it couldn't be more true. His eyes just reflect all the compassion, love, and affection that he constantly show her, and she could stare into them for hours. she never knew a physical feature could elicit such an emotional reaction beyond just pure attraction.

She turns her attention to his hair, she loves the way the back of his hair gets all fluffy in the morning. It tells her she slept on his chest all night, she likes the way his hair is so soft when she runs her hand through it, she thought of all the things they now do together since their engagement, one her her favourite things was going groceries shopping with him, she chuckles as she remembers how he would pick out produce at the grocery store. He would takes his time to carefully select each piece and balance out his choices. He notices the small details that she often overlook in her rush to get to the next part of the store, when she went grocery shopping on her own, she just pick fruits and vegetables at random. He'd always offers to carry the groceries out of the store even if it was a box of tampons.

Back at the apartment he would put the bags of groceries down to open her door, so she didn't have to try to find her keys in her bag.

Another of her favourite habits was drawing patterns on his chest while cuddling in bed, she kissed his forehead, kissed him softly on the lip, before pulling away and kissing him again, lightly biting on her bottom lip she thought how he would always wears this one pair of sweatpants for her around her apartment when he was staying the night which was often now, It had a small hole in the back, but she refuses to let him get rid of them. He yawns as he instinctively pulls her close, still asleep, she smiles and cuddles into him, she hoped he would yawn again, she likes when he yawns. He looks like a little kid, and it's so cute. how could I have not seen my love for this man with all my heart all those wasted years ago, he is so good to me, wiping away a tear, she smiles and remembers how he even takes naps with her, and the way he knows that she sneezes sometimes when she laughs, but he is cool with it even though her face is really close to his, chuckling at those moments, she would often be the one that wakes up first and bang her way around the room trying to turn on the bathroom light, instead of complaining, he would just pull a pillow over his head and fall asleep. She rolled her eyes at this and had this powerful urge to tell him her thoughts, she didn't want to wake him, she will tell him another day, so she whispered into his ears even though she knew he couldnt hear her. "Little things i love about you. My weakness".


	2. Little things Leonard loves about Penny

**Little things Leonard loves about Penny.**

Leonard was feeling down, he missed his sweetheart so badly, she had gone to Las Vegas for the weekend with Amy and Bernadette. He felt a little bad because part of him felt he'd upset penny by cancelling their plans, He remembered the sad look on Penny's face and the way she blinked rapidly when he told her about the brainstorming session with the boys, even though she tried to hide her disappointment he could see she just used the trip as an excuse to teach him a lesson by coming up with the plan to go to Vegas with the girls. A lesson well learned he thought.

He should have known the brainstorming plan will be a disaster and a waste of time. Howard and Raj left hours ago and Sheldon was in his room. Leonard felt so lonely without his beloved, he decided to sleep at penny's apartment he missed her so much and wanted to somehow feel close to her, he walked into her bedroom lay down on her side of the bed inhaling her pillow which made him feel good as her scent sent shivers through him, he thought about all the amazing things that made her so loveable. He closed his eyes and smiled as his mind drifted away.

How lucky he was to be with the girl of his dreams, she makes him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. he loved the way she had completely accepted him into her life, the good and the bad and the way she laughs even when there is no pressing reason to do so, that laugh so infectious and cute.

He also loved the way she skips when she gets excited about something like the trip to Vegas or the two of them going away for the weekend, he smiled to himself at the memory of catching Penny singing and dancing all alone in her kitchen thinking he was still asleep, or when they are out together and guys checking her out or giving them funny looks, but she just brushes it aside as she only has eyes for him, she eases his insecurity by saying things like, I want to grab you and make out with you so all these men can see i am yours, kissing him with passion then nuzzle her nose with his. He loves that about her.

He loves those face expressions she was so good at doing, his favourite was when she pouts her lower lip and thinking hard about something or trying to look cute, it's so adorable. He thought how they have come a long way to get to where they are now and how she had taught him that relationship are about two people being true to each other even when times are tough. he loved her fun cute personality, since their engagement he notice she holds his hand all the time now or puts her arm around him, the love in her eyes when she look into his eyes, the way she knows how he is feeling just from one look, he thought about how she looks at him when she thinks he is not looking just smiling and staring at him, he thought how her hair was so soft and silky and he loved the smell.

He love how she kisses him gently up his arm shoulder working her way up his neck slowly until she reaches his lips making him tingle all over, he thought how her smiles melts his heart and how her face lights up whenever she sees him.

He loved how she rely on him sometimes for support and it made him feel so good when he was in a position to help her when she needs it and how she never forgets how much he loves her.

He felt so lonely in penny's bed, he wanted her in his arms, he wanted to feel her touch, her lips on his, he thought how contagious she was to him, how she was constantly on his mind, and he could see her in his eyes, he wanted to breathe her, he craved her, he loved her and needed her. He thought how she means the world to him and was nothing without her, she was easily the most wonderful thing in his life, when she holds him he didn't want her to ever let go.

I need you so much Leonard thought and at that moment decided from now on spending time with Penny will be his number 1 priority even though she was most of the time.

Leonard was brought out of his thoughts by his phone, he fished it out and saw a message from Penny, he smiled to himself as he opened and read it.

Hey handsome, just wanted you to know I miss you and I am at my happiest when I'm with you.

He messaged her back,

I miss you too and you are a gem and a beautiful one at that,

That is so sweet, you are going to make me cry, so what brought this on, sweetie?.

Nothing, just missing my angel that's all.

He put his phone on the nightstand and his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling, he whispers out.

Just thinking of the little things I love about you. My lovebug.


End file.
